FwPCSS38
"Aidoru tōjō Hyūga Saki! tte maji!?" is 38th episode Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Hitomi took Yuuko, Saki and Mai to the movie filming, with a famous idol producer. They were filming a sad scene, and Saki accidentally lost her bag with Moop and Foop inside. The 2 mascots fell off, but Saki quickly hid them back inside. The producer noticed them, and they looked cute to him. After the filming, producer came to the goup, and asked Saki to come to his office later, giving his card. Everyone were surprised, that Saki got scouted. At home, everyone already knew about her, because they heard about her on tv. Her parents said, that she might have to move away from the city, and Minori started crying. Meanwhile, Moop and Foop were discussing about Saki's scouting, when Flappy reminded them, that if Saki leaves, she won't be together with Mai and they won't be able to transform to Pretty Cure together, making the 2 mascots cry. Flappy said, that if he unites with Choppy and Mai they will be able to talk her, and they stopped crying. Meanwhile, at Mai's, they were talking how lucky Saki was to be scouted, and decided to talk about Pretty Cure business tommorrow. At Dark Fall, Kintoleski confessed, that he is actually training Pretty Cure to the level they can challenge him. Next day, before school, Hitomi organized Saki an autograph session, tiring her out. Mai asked, what is she going to answer, and Saki couldn't decide. Yuuko said, that she knows that feeling - she can't decide to sing or to dance, together with Hitomi imagining Saki as idol, with fans cheering on her by spelling L-O-V-E, but Saki fell. Then they imagined Saki as news reporter, but she failed by saying lunch instead of branch. Then Shinohara-sensei came, saying, that she failed with test again. Meanwhile, Kintoleski came to Panpakapan, and brought some bread. Saki's dad told him, that Saki was scouted, and he is worried abour her, since she might have to leave the city. Kintoleski got mad and started running to her, because this opposed to his plans of having a duel with them. After school, Saki and Mai had to meet, but Saki was running from fans wanting her sign. They went to hide in a train, and started talking, when Kintolesky stopped them and brought to some place. Saki and Mai transformed to Bloom and Egret. Uzaina attacked them, with Kintoleski ordering it to train them. It was about to attack Bloom, but Egret used her shield. Kintoleski said, that they shouldn't have taken those forms, but Egret said, that ever since they first transformed they overcame every obstacle, and even if it's last time they transform. Then Bloom got up, and said, that it's not last time. She said, that she loves this city and everyone in there, and she won't leave this city. Then Moop and Foop gave them Spiral Ring Set, and used Spiral Heart Splash, defeating Uzaina. After that, she said, that she'll stay. She was unsire how to turn him down. Later, Saki and her mom told the producer, that Saki refused the offer, and he said, that he actually wanted Moop and Fuup as stuffed animals to decorate main character's room. Later, the girls told everything to Moop and Fuup, and they refused to do a non-moving role. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Shinohara-sensei *Hyuuga Daisuke Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star